


Pie is Home

by GreenJewel



Category: Pushing Daisies, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Love, Fluffy, M/M, Secret Crush, Sword Fighting, ned is like Lee so that tag happened, pie-making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJewel/pseuds/GreenJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil likes pies and he has found his favorite pie-maker of his realm.</p><p>And Ned wants to find a way into Thranduil's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this all started, may be from some gifs on tumblr where Thranduil facepalming while watching Ned fighting.  
> These two are so different but when putting them together and I just go awww.

King Thranduil of the Woodland realm decided to start another hunt in the forest but a little different this time. Usually the king would ride out early in the morning and return at mid-noon with his trophies and the feast would start in the evening. But today the King is in mood for some camping so he decides to have lunch and feasts in his forest. He gathers more guards than usual and the elves take along with them more tools to make camp, to cook and to enjoy the feast as the King’s order.

 Ned is bouncing back and forth in his room eagerly. He looks at himself in the mirror admiring the simple yet flexible green tunic, brown trousers and a pair of knee-length boots. He usually dresses in robe and light shoes and an apron in front of his belly as he mainly works in the palace’s kitchen. But today he is chosen to accompany the king on his trip in the forest. Ned rarely visits the forest even though he loves nature as much as any other elves do. But there is always this unsettling feeling in him whenever he comes deep into it alone so gradually he stays away from it. However this time joining the activity with many more people, Ned thinks it will be fun and he is excited for the trip.

 Now Ned finally gets what he wished as he is riding his horse through the forest in line with other elves. The hunters and the king ride ahead and other elves preparing for the feast like him are behind. The King stops his team at a vast area in the middle of the forest for camping. Ned hasn’t had a chance to look at the elven-king when he already rides off again with other hunters. Other elf maidens have been gossiping about how gorgeous the King looks today in his new silver armor. The king always looks magnificent to him. Ned doesn’t believe King Thranduil can look any more beautiful than his usual appearance with the silver robe, wine-red cloak and his antlered crown so he is curious to see with his own eyes.

 It doesn’t take long for the elves to make sure everything ready to start a feast at the camping place. They start dancing and singing joyfully as they await their king’s return. The whole area of the forest suddenly becomes so cheerful and happy that even its usual dense atmosphere now seems to be lighter and more breathable.

 At mid-noon the king and his hunters return with a lot of trophies stuffed in their bags enough to throw a big feast just like the King’s usual favorite. Ned is busy watching around the cooking area to see if there is anything he can help when he receives the King’s order to present. He squeals internally because finally he can learn what they have been talking about all morning, those gossiping elves maiden.

 Ned bows gracefully before the King but the other just dismisses him with a simple wave of his hand. “I brought back some apples and oranges from the forest’s borders. Go make some pies, the sweet ones from that”, Thranduil is lounging lazily in his chair commanding in his usual silky but powerful voice. He removed his armor already so now the elven-king is like the one Ned meets usually, the one who would randomly summon him and announce his pie appétit for today, also the one who would never get tired of naming him his ‘favorite pie maker’. That explains why Ned is one of the few cooks to be in this team today.

 “Yes, my lord”, the pie maker replies and one of the guard hands him two large baskets of fruit just as the King told him. The weight of the two baskets almost has him flinch.

 The feast later is spectacular when everyone enjoys food together, share their drinks, raise their cheerful voice and dance together happily. Ned stands in the corner with his hands behind his back moving his body slightly to the music and watches the King enjoying his pie with other members in the court. There is nothing else that can make Ned happier than this sight, the feeling of serving Thranduil right and has him pleased with his work.

 

Thranduil is a great king of their people.  Ned has always looked up to him since he was no mere than an elfing. The King’s beauty is ageless, mesmerizing and every time the king passed by, young Ned always wished to get closer to him in any ways. When his talent in pie-baking and cooking was accidentally found by the court and Thranduil, Ned was so overjoyed that he could be at the king’s service and promise himself to never fail him or at least give him the joy in all the meals he eat because a great King like him deserved.

 The feast has gone on for a while yet there is no signal for it to stop soon, except for a sudden horn sound ringing in the near distance startling everyone. “Spiders, my lord. The food and noise attracts them”, an elf suddenly appears in front of Thranduil to announce and Ned watches how the King’s pleasing eyes suddenly turn to cold and murderous. That look sends goosebumps everywhere on Ned.

 After that, everything is quickly packaged; the camp is removed so there is no sight of a feast in the area. Everyone is on their horse and gets ready to return. A glimpse of silver rides passing Ned and he has to blink twice to see if that is the King in the beautiful armor he has not got a chance to observe.

 “Everyone back to the halls. Archers and hunters, follow me”, Thranduil’s voice is loud in the air. The elves group form into category quickly as the king’s orders and prepare to ride home. But spiders soon surround them with their annoying ‘click click’ sound. And the line forms into a circle with the powerless and inexperienced elves in the center with the King. Ned stares horrified as the first two giant black spiders crawling towards them. He shivers visibly, shaking his shoulders and his arms. This reminds him exactly well of everything in the forest that he told himself to stay away from. Yet they are here now facing him and Ned thinks they are smiling at him mocking too.

 And the archers do their work well. Each spider collapses on their feet even before they reach the circle. The elves spread in different directions and slay them easily. But more keeps coming and soon they land down from their silk strings above in the sky right at the circle center and Ned let out a squealing scream. Everyone around him draws out their swords and stab easily at the ugly creatures but Ned keeps jump around avoiding both the swords and the spiders. He looks terrified as his eyes opened wide to watch out and his jaw drops in horror. Ned's expression doesn't escape the King's eyes who is having no trouble killing multiple spiders at once.

 "You...catch this", the King looks directly at Ned and his command is cold and forceful when he throws a sword at the pie maker and Ned magically catches it right in his hand. He has no idea how he did it but now the sword is in his hands; Ned has bigger problems to worry about like how to swing it like the way his King does.

 Ned grabs the sword by both of his hands. It feels unfit, loose and powerless because he thinks his hands were born for smashing and twisting the bakery powder, not for sword-fighting. And he swings with his best strength without aiming properly and after a couple of times, he already feels exhausted. Sometimes if he is lucky, he can manage to cut off the feet of some small spiders or leave them some scratches.

 Suddenly a giant one throws itself at Ned and he steps back in time to avoid its sting. He sees from the corner of his eyes the King on his opposite side watching. "Keep your ground", he hears the King commanding in Elvish. "Raise your sword", Thranduil speaks urgently just in time for Ned to hold up his sword against the spider attack. But the filthy creature is so strong that it soon pushes Ned to move backward. His arms are getting weaker as the animal's sting is getting closer to his body. When Ned thinks that he could hold it no longer and about to drop his hand, a dagger flying to his direction hitting the spider's back strongly and its screeches sound painful closely to his ear. Its sting missed Ned's body just a little and scratches his skin. But apart from that, he is well. Ned stares in shock at the ugly creature smashing to the ground.

 Ned blinks and he gets panic when seeing it was Thranduil approaching him. The king looks incredible in his new silver armour; all the praises Ned hears since morning still couldn't describe fully Thranduil's beauty in this outfit. A bright light seems to emit from him, beautiful and elegant like the moon light that the elves have always loved but his eyes sparkles a fierce fire of a warrior. It is a strange but perfect combination.

 He presses his foot on the twitching spider's body and pulls out the dagger from its back; which now Ned has time to notice it was indeed the King's blade. "My Lord, I owe -", Ned starts, his voice was still shaking from the incident with the spider and he goes silent when he met the King's glare.

 "You call that sword-fighting?", the King asked sarcastically but his eyes tell Ned another thing. He was angry, disappointed and Ned can guess why. Ned drops to his knees in fear of the King's anger outburst. "Forgive me my lord", Ned is shaking visibly at the elven-king's feet, "I have never done sword-fighting before. What I know to do with my hands is with the bakery powder", Ned keeps his eyes on the ground not daring to look up.

"Ah", he heard a small chuckle and the pie-maker peeks up to see Thranduil rest his forehead against his palm as if he forgets something. "I knew you are a pie maker, and a good one", he hears Thranduil speaking and may be the King is smiling at him but Ned still keeps his eyes on the ground.

"Thank you for your compliment, my Lord", he replies with a more stable tone now.  "But I want each elf in my realm to fight well as the Mirkwood elves' reputation speaks of us. So from now on, I expect you to have some proper sword-training, pie-maker", the King cleans the spider blood from his sword and with one skillful swing, he puts it back in place gracefully. Ned watches the King with great admiration; everything he does is at such ease and Ned has a sudden temptation to look just like him; or at least make him please like Ned always does. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned got himself a quite-brilliant sword trainer as Thranduil had instructed.

Other days of Ned after the camping trip turns out to be quite peaceful and uneventful. Ned thinks the King must have let go of his clumsiness with sword fighting already; but as soon as he feels more relaxed with his daily routines, he is summoned by the elven-king again.

Ned walks hurriedly towards the King’s throne room as Thranduil is sitting proudly on his throne at the high top; his eyes are kept on Ned’s movement since he enters. Ned bows and waits for the King to speak; his eyes don’t dare to meet Thranduil’s infamous icy ones.

 “I remembered telling you to practice on your sword training”, the King starts and Ned shivers visibly at the subject he brought up.

 “Er – about that…”, Ned stutters.

 " Look at me when you’re speaking."

 The king’s command sends goosebumps down Ned’s spine. It is a sense of strong and powerful aura that can bend Ned to his will anytime. So Ned looks up meeting the King’s piercing eyes and confesses. 

"Forgive me my lord. I didn’t mean to disobey your words but I found no guards with free time in the palace recently to ask for their support.

  Ned’s tone is unstable as he tries to study the King’s expression but Thranduil reveals none.

“Hmm”, Thranduil hums in a silent agreement.

  “The guards were busy with attacking the spiders’ nest further north”, Thranduil states nonchalantly. His tone implies no accusation of Ned’s fault.

 “You start the training this noon”, Thranduil speaks again after a moment of consideration.

 “Which guard do I owe my honor to, my Lord?”, Ned asks trying to maintain his calmness.

 

 Much as he wants to please Thranduil, the idea of fighting and stabbing people with sword terrifies him. And if he could, he would try to stall it as long as possible.

“With me”, Thranduil drops the word simply.

He smirks  as Ned’s jaw drops locking his gaze with him.

 “What kind of attitude is that? Am I not good enough to be your trainer?”, Thranduil asks amusedly.

Ned quickly flails his hand around in denial “No, no my king. It is my greatest honor.”

Thranduil tilts his head observing Ned carefully who is shifting uncomfortably under the King’s gaze. After a few moments, he finally dismisses him with a simple wave.

 “This afternoon”, he reminds again and Ned hasn’t successfully gained his composure back yet.

 

Ned walks back to his room in a strange state; he pays no mind to his surrounding. His mind keeps drifting to some faraway place in his imagination where he and the king, his crush can spend their time alone and Ned fantasizes of all the possibilities for the interactions. Ned returns to his normal self after he enjoys a good bath and gets back to his place in the kitchen where he can’t wait to tell his best friend of the king’s latest decision. 

“He is the KINDEST and MOST HUMBLE king. We are so lucky to be in his realm”, Ned still goes on talking about the King. 

Feren, his friend watches him confusedly.

“Thranduil? Kind? May be. But Humble? I can name a long list of people who would disagree with that”, his friend smiles at Ned’s dreamy state.

 It is adorable and hilarious to watch him looking like this. He is no strange to Ned’s crush over the King but never before do they expect Ned to gain such a chance.

“I’m just a normal pie-maker and he decides to personally train me!!!”, Ned nearly squeals and his friend has to shush him.

“He just does that to the most potential warriors in the realm and the prince as far as I know”, Ned still sounds doubtful of his luck.

“Or to a hopeless one”, Feren mumbles with a chuckle but Ned doesn’t seem to catch his words.

 

o0o

Ned is at the training ground early dresses in the same outfit he wore on the hunting day. He stands in front of the sword shelf looking at them boringly. They are various in sizes and shapes; the blades are different too and the handle are decorated beautifully but Ned doesn’t have any interests except for looking at them. 

“Pick one”, Thranduil’s unmistakable voice rises from the opposite side of the yard.

 Ned looks up to see the King unexpectedly not in his armor but a simple dark robe and a circlet on his hair in replacement for the crown. He has casted off his usual red cloak  so this simple figure of his King is new to Ned and suddenly he feels his usual distant royal King now seems closer.

Ned rolls his eyes at the King’s first order and looks back at the shelf. After pondering for a few minutes, he picks up one long, slim and straight blade. It feels heavy in his hands, but he can manage it unlike the sword the King threw at him the other day. Then Ned turns to the elven-king who is resting both of his hands on his long sword. Thranduil nods approvingly at Ned’s choice and raises his blade facing Ned.

 

“Rule number 1: always hold your sword firmly”, the King speaks as their blades meet with a “keng”. Thranduil twists it simply and Ned’s sword fell out of his hand immediately falling to the ground.

“Really”, the King sighs inwardly as he watches Ned pick up his weapon.

 Then Thranduil walks to Ned’s side. He fixes the pie-maker’s fingers so that now the sword lies firmly in the other’s hand. Then he grabs his palm around Ned’s strongly.

“Hold it with all your strength”, he speaks in a strange tone, not commanding as it usually is. Ned can feel the King standing closely next to him and his breath smell of wine on his cheek which makes he blush a little bit.

Then Thranduil moves away and goes on with his training tactics not bother to cast a glance at Ned’s expression. The King shows his pie-maker the way to stand securely and some accurate effective sword swinging so Ned can defend himself. Thranduil was more worried of Ned’s ability to protect himself than how he can fight and kill.

They have been practicing for a while and now Ned can hold off the King’s attack once in a while.

 “You need to train more on your strength too”, the king instructed.

Thranduil’s face is merely inches away from Ned and their weapons are against each other as Ned is trying to counter-attack the King but he’s losing his force. And when Thranduil speaks, Ned can meet the King’s eyes when Thranduil is smirkin and loosing his pressure on the blade. Taking advantage of the King’s giving way, Ned uses all his left strength to push Thranduil’s blade away and he succeeded.

He stumbles a bit after pushing his King off. “Very well”, Thranduil smiles coolly as Ned is having both hands on his knees catching his breath.

Sweats are all over Ned’s face and his hair is damped with sweat as well, while Thranduil looks unaffected and as beautiful as he always is.

 

When Thranduil allows a break, Ned quickly runs over to the collar and pulls out a small wooden basket. Thranduil follows Ned too and as the pie maker sits down on the hall stairs, Thranduil looks down at him curiously.

“I made you some cookies”, Ned’s voice is weak since he is exhausted from all the training.

As he peeks up, he meets Thranduil’s eyes stern and cold, not a single reaction to his announcement. Ned actually isn’t surprised. But he nearly jumps up when Thranduil sits down next to him.

“What is it?”, Thranduil asks in surprise as he looks Ned standing up when seconds ago he sat relaxingly with his cookie basket.

 “You’re my King. I should – I shouldn’t sit at your side”, Ned is sputtering but he holds out his basket for the King to enjoy. Thranduil almost laugh teasingly but he holds himself and the King just slightly shakes his head.

“Now I give you permissions to sit down”, Thranduil is amused at Ned’s awkward characteristics.

He is much softer than any Mirkwood warrior, and far more sensitive and shy. He is so different from other residents in his realm, and may be that’s why he holds such a unique talent in cooking that Thranduil always feel pleased and happy enjoying his works.

“Closer”, Thranduil raises his voice again.

He tries to maintain his regal kingly posture again watching Ned shifting closer but nervously to his side.

 

“Is this a new type?”, Ned nods in reply.

The elven-king savors the delicious cookie sweet taste. It is made of strawberry and grapes; the sweetness is just enough on the tongue tip but it seems to linger there long after the bite is swallowed.

“I heard you work on inspiration”, Thranduil’s words alarms Ned because he doesn’t realize the King noticed anything about him. It must have been among the random discussion he has with other elves in the kitchen.

 “What inspires this?”, Thranduil goes on and the first answer coming to Ned’s mind is “You”, but he hides it. 

It’s not exactly the elven-king however as he always seems distant and cold. But that is what Ned imagined his inner side to be like because he can feel the King love his realm a lot.

“Will you make something inspired from me? What will you name it?”, Thranduil’s question drops abruptly as Ned turns to look at him in shock.

He stares at the King’s momentarily meeting his cold indifferent eyes and the word leaves Ned quickly before he can think twice of it “Winter night”.

Thranduil’s face creases surprised at the answer. His brows pull together and Ned starts panicking again as he sees the King’s expression change.

“You think I’m cold.”, it is not a question so Ned keeps silent.

“Indeed you’re right. Break’s over”, Thranduil’s reply is brief as he stands up suddenly knocking the basket out of Ned’s grab.

 

Few left-over cookies fall to the ground and Ned hurriedly kneels down to pick them up. What he didn't expect is the elven-king to do the same.

As the two quickly gathers them and puts them together, their foreheads accidentally clashed against each other and Ned let out a painful gasp. He never knew the gem on his King’s circlet was that sharp.

“Forgive me my Lord”, Ned squeaks nervously as he puts his palm on his forehead checking the scratch and the bruise.

 But Thranduil’s anger is his bigger concern as he can tell the King definitely isn’t pleased with the name he gave for his pies. Then he feels the King’s slender fingers raises his chin up and their eyes meet for few seconds before Thranduil’s eyes travel up to meet the scratch on Ned’s forehead.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”, the King’s unexpected concerned tone warms Ned’s heart.

He feels no pain anymore so he speaks so to assure Thranduil. The King locks his gaze on Ned for a while as if he is checking if Ned lies of his injury. Ned stares mesmerizingly at the King’s deep green eyes, which is the only evidence of time on his appearance. They look even more charming at close distance and soon Ned finds himself holding his breath unable to tear his gaze away from the King he secretly desired for so long.

 

“Woah”, Thranduil is the first to break the awkward silence between them.

 “What is it?”, Ned’s question is barely a whisper as he manages but he doesn’t pull away.

“Your lips are cherry pink. I didn’t notice before”, Thranduil’s eyes glares down briefly but noticeably at Ned’s parting lips.

The pie-maker has no idea what is going on or what he should do. He knows he needs to pull away, this is way too far for his interaction with the King and soon he might be in deep trouble. But Thranduil’s eyes have a magic of hypnotizing it seems because Ned’s eyes are still locked with the King’s.

“I wonder if they taste like one”, Thranduil’s words are soft and almost inaudible but since they are this close, Ned catches each word perfectly.

How Thranduil’s breath closely caress his skin sends goosebumps everywhere on him. Being distracted for a moment, Ned’s eyes go down to meet the King’s lips and  Ned is wondering what Thranduil meant exactly when his lips look perfect and certainly better than his.

But Ned’s eyes opened widely at the King’s again when Thranduil leans in closer and presses their lips together. Ned stares frozen at the King’s movement but when Thranduil nibbles gently on his lower lip, Ned melts and he closes his eyes savoring the King’s gentle touches. It is a slow and lovingly kiss as their lips crushes softly. Ned’s hand drops the basket then and he puts them over the King’s broad shoulders.

 

“Is this what Winter like?”, Thranduil whispers as he pulls away.

 His eyes now spark teasing and naughtiness as his palms are still on Ned’s cheek and he is stroking them adoringly. The pointy tip of Ned’s ear is the deepest red while his cheek’s color is only faint pink when Thranduil gives them some more strokes.

“Nope, it isn’t. I was wrong”, Ned’s answer is just a whisper as he still looks down on the ground trying to comprehend his situation.

He just kissed his King and he feels good. Thranduil doesn’t seem to mind it either, do he? Ned peeks up to check and his eyes catch a rare small smile on Thranduil’s lips.

 

“Get back to training”, Thranduil tries his king commanding tone but the kiss got him overwhelmed so it turned out slightly amused.

But the king is satisfied as he finally learns if the pie-maker’s lips are as sweet as the pies he makes. Thranduil has been wondering for a while when he fell in love with the pies and soon his heart is given to its maker. But he never tells or shows anyone of it. And keeping an innocent sweet gorgeous soul as Ned close to his side without acting on his will is the most difficult thing to Thranduil’s control.

So he pulls out his sword and walks to the center of the yard after stealing some more kisses leaving behind a still-frozen Ned at his place. Thranduil watches the pie-maker for few seconds before walking closer and puts his sword on Ned’s neck and the other now glares in shock at the blade on his skin.

“I need you to at least learn how to protect yourself.”, Thranduil states firmly.

His eyes locks on Ned and his head tilts to one side, his brows arching waiting for his reaction.

“Yes, my lord”, Ned replies as he steps away from the King’s blade and starts fighting back.

As now their blades are pressing against each other, their face are close again and the hypnotizing spell of Thranduil’s eyes seem to have taken effect more.

“My inspiration for those cookies is the elven-king in love”, Ned confesses before pushing the King’s blade away so nothing gets in their way again as they share another passionate kiss mindless of their surroundings.

 

~The end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? At some point, Thorin will jump in this relationship and things could change significantly. I don't know yet, but we'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to find a more elf-like name for Ned but then it just didn't sound right.  
> Ned is different from other elves in this realm, I suppose. 
> 
> So what do you guys think of this pairing?? Please let me know. Feedbacks are always much welcomed <3 <3


End file.
